Generally, in a belt driving mechanism in which a belt is wound on a plurality of pulleys, a circumferential length of the belt is shortened compared with a circumferential length of a layout between the pulleys as an attaching object so as to apply high tension to the belt in order to reliably transmit a power between the pulleys.
An operation that such a belt whose circumferential length is shorter than the circumferential length of the layout between the pulleys is wound on the pulleys may require a power against a tension of the belt and take time and labor in some cases. To reduce the time and labor, Patent Literature 1 discloses a tool which extends a belt in a circumferential direction to support an operation for winding it on an outer periphery of a pulley.
The Patent Literature 1 discloses a very compact belt installation tool which lowers the belt tension acting during an attachment of the belt between pulleys to improve an attaching property. Such a belt installation tool is excellent in its portability and can be arranged in the pulleys with various configurations, and therefore is useful.
Further, when the belt installation tool disclosed in the Patent Literature 1 is arranged on pulleys having no protrusions (the pulleys having relatively flat side surfaces) on side surfaces of the pulleys to attach a belt between the pulleys, a possibility is extremely low that the belt or the pulleys may be damaged.